Tabú y otras cosas de color azul
by bollodrama
Summary: AU Humano. Lapis Lazuli lleva mucho tiempo atrapada en la osciridad. Sabe que si alguien intenta conocerla bien podrá llevarla consigo a su eterna oscuridad. Perla sabe que no debería meterse, pero no puede evitar resistirse a undirse con ella. Una historia que trata a fondo las relaciones tóxicas, la creencia a estar solo y la certeza de que realemnte no lo estás.


~chaper 1~

El azul no es un color cálido

**"Siento cómo me desplomo cada vez que me miras así. No es una sensación agradable. Es como si me hundiera en el fondo del mar. Sólo veo oscuridad cuando estoy cerca de ti, mucha. La oscuridad es mala, es tóxica; y lo terrorífico es que me gusta que me engulla poco a poco. Me gusta que me haga sentir como si fuera miserable".**

**"Eres azul. Nunca antes un color tan cálido me había hecho sentir tan frío".**

Lapis Lazuli se despertó de su pesadilla. Primero le entró un escalofrío justo por la espina dorsal, hasta atravesar su cabeza. Fue un pinchazo repentino; después abrió los ojos.

No estaba en Jersey, en un piso que apestara a tabaco, alcohol y sudor por todas partes. En una cama arrugada con sábanas desgastadas y llena de pelusas. No veía su móvil en una mesilla arañada por el roce contra la pared despintada, como solía suceder cuando despertaba.

Estaba en un sitio diferente, en uno mucho más acogedor y tranquilo... y olía a rosas. Era un olor agradable que se asomaba por la ventana abierta, más allá del campo de rosas plantadas en un jardín que tan solo sabía que existía hace dos meses.

Era verano, hacía una calor horrible y aún así lo único que podía sentir era frío. Estaba en un sitio cálido, pero estaba helada.

Se restregó los ojos para poder ver mejor el lugar en el que se encontraba. No era algo fuera de lo común: sus manos palparon el colchón blando y las mantas suaves. Estaba tumbada en la cama más acogedora del mundo, en una cama donde podían caber dos personas perfectamente.

Soltó un suspiro largo y miró a su derecha. Y ni si quiera le tomó un segundo para confirmar que en la cama sí que era posible que cupieran dos personas.

Estaba a su lado la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida, vestida con nada más que una camiseta de manga corta de color azul que ella misma le había prestado; y ropa interior de color celeste, tal y como eran sus ojos.

Lapis se inclinó un poco para verla mejor en la oscuridad de la noche. Siempre se las había arreglado para adaptarse a ella, de modo que no le suponía problema ver cómo esa chica de pelo rosado y corto sollozaba débilmente en sueños mientras su respiración podía rozar la muñeca de Lapis. En la cama podían caber dos personas, pero no era lo suficientemente grande como para que no notara a la chica tan cerca.

La Luna reflejaba por la ventana la piel blanca de la muchacha, cosa que a Lapis le pareció arte (nunca llegaría a decir eso en voz alta). Era una piel tan brillante que Lapis no pudo evitar levantar su mano derecha para acercarse a ella.

Al principio dudó en hacerlo, pues podría despertar a la chica, pero no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que su mano recorrió sola el brazo más cercano que tenía la muchacha de piel blanca.

Era tan suave como las sábanas de la cama, y a Lapis le encantaba. Frotó cuidadosamente el brazo de la chica, admirando mientras su cara, pasando después a los hombros y a su nuca; rozando los pelos rebeldes y más cortos que tenía.

Quizá debió parar ahí, pero su instinto la guió hasta su cara. ¿Cuan desquiciado sería el ser humano si no pudiera tener el sentido del tacto? El ciego no sabría ni vivir sin esa bendición.

La cara de la muchacha debería de haber sido esculpida por Miguel Ángel. Era una inspiración.

Lapis sonrió ante su pensamiento. Ahuecó su mano en la mejilla de la pelirosada y empezó a acariciarla con su dedo pulgar. La chica empezó a ruborizarse, y en ese momento Lapis sabía que iba a despertarse.

"Eres hermosa", susurró, antes de darse cuenta de que se empezó a ir por las ramas.

Apartó su mano de la chica y se volvió a tumbar en su parte de la cama. Suspiró y se tapó la cara con las manos... necesitaba fumarse un cigarro.

Sabía que no debería pensar así, sabía que no era bueno que eso sucediera de cualquier forma. Pensaba que soñando despierta estaba enferma, y quería dejar de hacerlo.

Intentó levantarse para salir a la terraza cuando una mano la agarró de la muñeca para que no se fuera.

"No te vayas". Dijo en medio de un susurro apenas audible.

Lo malo es que Lapis sí que lo oyó.

"No me voy a ninguna parte". Respondió la peliazul con ojos cansados. "Sólo voy a la terraza a fumar".

"No". Le replicó la muchacha de piel brillante. "No estoy lo suficientemente despierta ahora mismo, pero te juro que como hagas fuerza para soltarte no vuelves más a esta casa".

Lapis rodó los ojos ante el comentario. El drama que siempre creaba le hacía parecer una cría, pero lo malo era que se temía que si Lapis salía a fumar, probablemente no volvería hasta el día siguiente. Se escaparía como tantas noches había hecho durante ese verano.

"Yo..." La chica pelirosa no le dejó terminar la frase. Se levantó de su sitio y la abrazó por la espalda.

Lapis estaba sentada al borde de la cama, y temía que si se levantaba la muchacha empezaría a abrazarla todavía más fuerte. "Perla..."

La chica no respondió, se quedó apoyando su cabeza en la espada de Lapis; allí donde yacía una cicatriz proveniente de un pasado tenebroso.

Perla... su nombre era digno de como siempre lucía.

Se quedó observando esa cicatriz, respirando cada vez más ondo mientras Lapis intentaba no sucumbir a la calma que le estaba dando que la chica rozara su respiración en su espalda.

"Aún no ha terminado el verano, ¿verdad? Aún falta un mes..." susurró Perla. Sólo era capaz de mantener sus ojos en la cicatriz que resquebrajaba la espalda de la peliazul. Lo malo de todo ello es que tampoco supo contenerse.

Empezó a besar su espalda, primero con un pequeño roce de sus labios. Lapis no pudo evitar contener la respiración debido a la reacción de la chica. Su mente decía que la detuviera, pero no quería que eso sucediera... estaba siendo demasiado tierno y acogedor.

Perla posó una mano en un brazo de Lapis mientras rodeaba a la chica por la cintura. La pegó más a ella para que le fuera más cómodo alcanzar la espalda de Lapis con sus labios.

Lapis agarró el brazo que Perla había dejado alrededor de su cintura. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Perla siguió dando picos, primero en la fina línea que dibujaba la columna vertebral de Lapis, desde la mitad de su espalda; después empezó a besar sus omóplatos, alrededor de su cicatriz. Intentó no tocar con sus labios su sujetador deportivo, nada más que quería rozar su piel.

Perla notó lo contorneada que era la espalda de Lapis debido a cómo se le notaban los huesos en ésta. Era como ver cada detalle de una escultura griega. Ella había visto muchas veces cómo Lapis movía su cuerpo haciendo que se notara muchísimo la columna vertebral cuando se agachaba o marcando sus omóplatos cuando se estiraba. A Perla eso le fascinaba. Eran detalles que muy pocos observaban cuando veían a alguien que les atraía.

Perla era muy observadora para esas cosas, y le encantaba cómo destacaba la espalda de Lapis por encima de todo lo demás.

Los besos de la pelirrosa se posaron el los hombros de Lapis, y esta miró de reojo cómo se acercaba a su cuello.

"Lapis..." Susurró Perla mientras se alejaba del cuello de la peliazul. Lapis detestó eso al segundo. "Date la vuelta. Quiero verte".

Lapis no quería hacerlo. No quería que Perla viera lo que le estaba haciendo. Era algo increíble pero a la vez terrorífico...

"No quiero..."suplicó Lapis. Sabía que estaban pasando una larga y fina línea que estaba a punto de romperse, y no quería ser ella quien hiciera eso.

"No quiero que tengas miedo de esto, Lapis. No vamos a hacernos daño si esto pasa" Le dijo la chica de piel brillante. Lapis no quería escucharla, no otra vez.

Lapis se deshizo del agarre de Perla y se levantó bruscamente de la cama. Aún seguía dándole la espalda a la muchacha.

Sólo había bastado un roce para que todo esto sucediera y Lapis estaba empezando a arrepentirse por ello. Quizá tendría que replantearse hacer eso casi todas las noches que pasaba con ella en su habitación mientras sus padres dormían tres habitaciones más allá del pasillo superior.

Estaba por recoger sus cosas e irse cuando notó la mirada de Perla en su sien.

"Tú también eres hermosa" Susurró.

Lapis soltó un suspiro muy largo. No tendría que haber dicho eso...

La peliazul se dio la vuelta y miró a Perla a los ojos.

Perla notó cómo le brillaban con la luz de la Luna pasando por la ventana abierta. La brisa veraniega hacía que algunos mechones de su pelo le dieran en la cara y le rozaran esas mejillas tan ardientes que tenía en ese momento. Era cierto, Lapis también era hermosa, incluso cuando miraba a Perla como si estuviera a punto de hacer la cosa más horrible del mundo.

"Ven aquí. Quédate conmigo" Dijo Perla mientras extendía los brazos. Lapis no se lo pensó dos veces; ya era demasiado tarde.

La peliazul se sentó en su regazo sin tocarla lo más mínimo. Perla puso sus manos en su cintura mientras seguía mirando sus ojos azules. Éstos eran demasiado cálidos, pero no lo suficiente como para reflejar lo fríos que se sentían.

Perla empezó a rodear su espalda mientras Lapis posaba sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Perla.

Comenzaron a acariciarse con las manos, abrazándose lo más fuerte posible para no caerse, para no soltarse. Lapis tiró un poco de la camiseta de Perla debido al afecto que sentía. La chica de piel brillante la estaba haciendo sentir como si no fuera un monstruo, y eso le reconfortaba.

Desde aquel beso que se dieron hace dos dias, nunca antes se habían puesto tan tiernas la una con la otra. Esta era la primera vez que Lapis se sentaba sobre Perla, la primera vez que decidían hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

Seguramente se lo habían planteado varías veces, y podían intuirlo de vez en cuando, pero no se atrevían a hacerlo. Era demasiado tabú, demasiado imprudente... Quizá tendrían que haber dejado que ocurriera mucho antes, porque lo deseaban como nada en este mundo.

Tenían miedo, sobre todo Lapis.

Perla tenía su cara sobre la clavícula de Lapis, y con cada respiración podía sentir el olor que desprendía la chica de pelo azul. Era maravilloso.

Lapis tenía su cara enterrada en el pelo de Perla, esnifando su aroma a rosas. También era maravilloso. Agarró su pelo suavemente para acariciarlo y tocarlo.

Se separaron después de sentirse. Esto no era normal y lo sabían, pero aún así continuaron.

Perla miró a Lapis como si estuviera viendo un plato de macarrones con queso, al menos eso es lo que decía Amatista cuando notaba que la pelirosa miraba demasiado a la peliazul. Se rio ante tal comentario el día en que por fin se lo soltó, y no pudo dejar de pensar a lo que se refería. No desde que veía a Lapis salir de la piscina de su casa con un bañador ajustado mientras se escurría el cabello con las manos; con la luz del sol reflejando en su piel morena y esbelta.

Perla nunca pensó que podría sentir una sensación tan reconfortante cada vez que veía cosa semejante.

Pasó sus manos por la espalda de Lapis mientras daba pequeños besos en su clavícula. Entró sus dedos por debajo de su top mientras intentaba buscar su cara en ese mar de besos que le estaba dejando desde la clavícula hasta el cuello.

Lapis no podía dejar de respirar rápido. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar más de aquella sensación que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía. Esa sensación tan agradable que parecía irreal.

Seguía sujetando el cabello de Perla mientras rodeaba con su brazo los hombros de la muchacha más alta. Después abrió los ojos para ver cómola pelirrosa rozó sus labios entre la fina línea de sus pechos. Se separó un poco de ella para ver cómo de concentrada estaba, y juró que nunca antes nadie había admirado con tanta dulzura sus pequeñas imperfecciones.

Perla subió la cabeza para mirar a Lapis y ver un brillo familiar en sus ojos. Sabía que iba a empezar a llorar en cualquier momento, pero aún así no dejó de mirarla con la ternura con la que lo hacía. Notaba como Lapis pasó sus manos hasta sus mejillas y su cuello para acariciar su piel, tal y como lo había hecho hace unos minutos, cuando estaba dormida.

Lapis contuvo las lágrimas. No era capaz de pensar en cómo una persona pudiera ser tan amable y cariñosa con ella, no después de todo lo que había hecho, y después de todo lo que podría hacerle a Perla. Nunca pensó que podría ser admirada por nadie, ni siquiera podía pensar eso de su madre. Ya la había dado por perdida hace mucho tiempo. Pero Perla era diferente; Perla veía algo en Lapis que ni siquiera ella podía ver en si misma. Y eso, en cierto modo le asustaba.

Cuidadosamente, Lapis levantó los brazos para que Perla le quitara el sujetador deportivo. Se lo quitó despacio y con calma, como si temiera hacerlo mal. Lapis no se inmutó ante ello, al fin y al cabo, esperaba que eso pasara. Sin darse cuenta llevaba esperándolo desde que la conoció. Y no había noches que pasaba en vela pensando en cómo le haría sentir a la chica mientras hacían el amor en algún sitio. Muchas veces se lo imaginó en una cama, otras pocas se lo imaginó en la playa sobre la arena rocosa mientras escuchaban el movimiento de las olas. Probablemente pensó mil maneras distintas durante aquellos dos meses que habían pasado juntas, y a veces le hacía pensar que estaba enferma.

Pero ahí estaba, medio desnuda delante de una persona que parecía quererla como si su vida dependiera de ello. Con nada más que un pantalón corto azul oscuro, en mitad de lo que sería una larga y acogedora noche.

Perla no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero no por ver a Lapis desnuda de cintura para arriba delante de ella, sino por la reacción de la chica más pequeña al saber que ya se habían visto sin ropa antes. Quizás para llamar la atención de la otra, quizás porque pensaban que las amigas tenían la suficiente confianza como para hacer eso. Pero lo que no sabían era que mirar de reojo mientras una se cambiaba justo delante era algo que no solían hacer las amigas.

Perla no miraba la figura de Lapis expuesta para ella. Sólo era capaz de mirar la perfección de la cara de la muchacha, lo cual era irónico. Tenía a la chica más bella semidesnuda delante de ella y no era capaz de ver nada más que su cara. Ver qué expresiones ponía ante lo que estaban haciendo, ver cómo reaccionaba si hacía algo que no debía hacer. Perla sabía que ésta iba a ser una ocasión especial y no quería desperdiciarla por un movimiento tonto.

Lapis ahuecó sus manos en las mejillas de Perla para atraerla hacia ella, aún con lágrimas a punto de derramarse de sus párpados. Perla apretó la cintura de Lapis y la pegó más a ella.

Primero rozaron sus labios, temiendo que alguna de las dos fuera a hacer algún movimiento brusco. Sus respiraciones empezaron a volverse más rápidas. Cerraron los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación del comienzo y después chocaron sus labios.

Esta era la primera vez que se besaban, pero no fue el típico beso tierno que se da una pareja de amantes al empezar. Este beso era más intenso, más necesitado que cualquier otra cosa. La chica peliazul era la que más lo necesitaba mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas...

Mientras Perla pedía entrar en el interior de Lapis, ésta no podía dejar de pensar cómo, desde que se conocieron, pudieron llegar hasta este punto de la historia.


End file.
